Vocaloid: Romance?
by GumiKagamine
Summary: A high school with a love story but who's? Would Miku like Oliver? Horrible summary isn't it? They also explore thier inner vocaloid..."But when?" You might ask. Find out in this continuing story.
1. Miku meets Oliver

Miku sighed sitting on her chair. "This school is so boring~ I wish Mikuo was here with me~ Too bad he's in another classroom." She mumbled. Gumi said,"Hey hey hey~ Len~"She said while tapping on Len's back. "Len!" She said loudly. She had enough then she punched Len on the back. "W..w..what?!"He said before he hit Miku's back. "Ow!" Miku said. "Uhh..I'm so sorry Miku" Len said with a shy chuckle. "Why did you do that?!" Miku screamed at Len. "Hey It wasn't me it was Gumi I swear!" Len said to Miku. Then it happend three times. "Ugh! Stop it!" Miku said while Oliver was doing crazy stuff in the back seat. All of the students laughed at Oliver but Miku thought they laughed at her. Miku turned bright red. "Who are you?! And what do you want?!" Miku said. "No..nothing...Gumi did that" Len said.

"You! You said that alot of times and how can I believe you?" Miku said with all her anger flowing in side of her.

"So sorry" A little voice came behind Len.

"Who's behind you? And you didn't answer my first que-"Miku stoped midsentence when Len said,"My name's Len and thats Gumi" He said seriosly. "Oh.."Miku said.

"Alright class!" A mature voice came to her ear. "My name's Gakupo and I will be teaching you students today,I will be telling you the rules so don't ask any yet" He said.

"Yes teacher!" Every student said. "Good" Gakupo said. A few minutes later..."Does anyone have any questions?" Gakupo said to the class. No one raised their hand. "Okay then now I will send you and your partner to a room that way you can be peace and quiet. Okay lets start with...Miku! And...hmmmmm...Oliver." After Gakupo said all of the pairs,Miku walked to the room with Oliver.

"So..." Oliver said.

"Soooo.." Miku said.

"Lets work then" Oliver said.

"Okay" Miku said while she opened the door. She walked inside while Oliver was slammed to the floor. "That's not really funny" Miku said looking at Oliver. "I didn't say it was funny" Oliver teased. "This is why I don't like boys"Miku said to herself. "I heared that..."He said. "Well I had enoungh! I'm leaving!" Miku said. _Now's my biggest chance,_Oliver thought. Miku was reaching for the door knob until..

"Wait!" Oliver said.

"I..I...I...I...I-" Oliver said.

"You what?" Miku said.

"I..I..I...I..I..I..I...I..I-" Oliver said.

"Like pie?"Miku interupted.

"I..I..I..Like you!" Oliver lied.

Oliver kissed her cheek. Miku felt his soft lips on her cheek. Her head turned really hot and red. She felt shy inside of her. Miku just ignored later. She quickly took her packet of questions. Oliver's reaction was just a sly smirk,'cause of seeing her face after he kissed her.

Miku had no-where else to go. _Well...uh...I guess I'll got to Rin's yeah..._,She thought. She peeked inside the little window on the door of Rin's room she was sent to. She opened the door then Rin asked,"Hey Miku! Just in time! Can you help me with question 27?"

"Sure,Rin"Miku said as she looked at the other door connecting to Oliver's.

"Is something wrong?" Rin said at Miku.

Miku shook her head rapidly trying to get a hold of herself she said,"Oh..nothing's..wr..wrong..I can't help you sorry! Can I use that back door to leave?!"

"Oh..It's alright..I can do this myself ^ ^" Rin replied. "And sure you can go there!"

"Thank you!" Miku said as soon as she opened the door.

Oliver heard the door open,then slam. "Oh...you're back soooo...soon" Oliver said to Miku. "Baka!",Miku muttered to herself. "Let's just continue working..sheesh..it's not like I like you or anything..",Miku said to Oliver. Then they continued to work. Oliver felt a warm hand above his. So did Miku. The both blushed. Oliver never felt love in his heart before. They quickly did their work and went a little farther so they wouldn't fail or get embarresed. As soon as she finished Miku daydreamed about Oliver then she shook her head. _Guys are creeps why would they like girls...,_Miku thought in her head. She sighed a moved onto her homeroom to turn in her packet.


	2. Continued

Intro: Miku sat there laying her head down on her desk for another new day. Last time she was also some victom of a rumor of loving this class clown,Oliver as you know **in** chapter 1. I don't own vocaloid.

* * *

Gumi starred off to space which scared Rin 'cause IA used to do that not Gumi. Len was about to talk to Rin until...**Brrrrrrrrrriiinnnnng!** _There goes the bell...,_Miku thought. "Good morning class" said as he raised an eyebrow to the class. "Good morning" the whole class said except for Miku who was pretty affraid if she gets embarresed.

While was teaching. Gumi was still starring off of space. Miku thinks she's looking at the clock. Lily the "popular" girl mutters something under her breath.

"Hey..look~ The student concil~", Lily said to Meiko.

"What about her?", Meiko said innocently.

"Isn't she a drama queen or what?"

"Umm"

"Whatever,Meiko we'll talk at lunch 'kay?"

"Oh..okay.."

Miku was still listening closely to Lily and Meiko until she was called on.

"Miku?"

Miku started to stare at Oliver.

"Miku?"

Miku looked back nearly a second and said,"Just a minute!"

Then she heared giggles. "Oh..I ment..IwaslisteningnotlikeIwaslookingsomewhereelse "

sighed. "1,034 divide 18 how will we do this?"

"Uh.."

"Hmm?"

"We divide?"

"Yes we divide,what else?"

"We start with..."

"Yes~?"

"103"

"Where did you-" **Brrrrrriiiiiiinnnnngggg! **"Lunch time! We will deal with this later Miku." Miku's head turned really red. "Hello?" "Gumi to earth? Hello?" Rin said.

"Oh..huh?! Mom~?",Gumi said with a dizzy face.

"It's me silly!" Rin replied.

"LOL"

"Uh..Gumi we aren't on the computer.."

"Oh okay! Lunch Time!"

The class already knew to go in a single file line. IA looked at the rest of the vocaloids cheerfully smiling with their friends. IA never had friends. She would always move from place to place but not truly have best friends. IA was mysterious. She was also very shy. She's pretty much of those rare people with those personalities.

Lily invited IA to join her at lunch. IA had been pretty much beautiful as much as Lily. Probally Lily wanted her popularity to grow larger. But when she came to Lily's table all Lily did was insult IA. IA met Gumo who literally was on IA's side. Lily tried to flirt with him but hey..Gumo was the man of Steel! Okay that was a Gumi joke. He only followed his heart and his heart leaded to IA.

Gumo led IA to the the Girl's restroom. Gumo waited out the hall way. He tried to comfort IA so she wouldn't cry more once she comes out back to lunch.

"So~ Look who decided to join...A wimp and some man..."Lily said with a heavy sigh.

"Why the lo-"

"Stop it! It's just words. I don't care what you say. Stop insulting us!" Gumo spoke up.

"Oh..I was about to say...how amazing that you have came back" Lily faked innocently.

"I had enough of this drama!" Teto spoke up. "Oops...did I say that?" She lowered her voice.

_Wow a shy kid just yelling for no certain moment about something off subject, _Gumo thought.

"Yes we heared everything",Gumi said.

"I don't want the lie..I know that you lied. Can't someone like you,Lily with a "pretty" face be honest like Teto?"Gumo said with a sigh.

**Brrrrriiiiinnnnnggg!**

"Let's IA next class begins"Gumo said to IA. IA noded.

* * *

**Hey it's me please review this so I can know what I need to improve in and what I'm good at.**

* * *

**Fun Little fact:** _IA has the ability of floating around. _"I'm afraid it's..true" IA said floating in the blank area where the words "TO BE CONTINUED" are placed.


End file.
